


Really Weird Things

by jane_potter



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing about [Crowley] looked particularly demonic, at least by classical standards. No horns, no wings. ... Crowley had dark hair and good cheekbones and he was wearing snakeskin shoes, or at least presumably he was wearing shoes, and he could do really weird things with his tongue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Weird Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle 11. Prompts: [any], so I filled in the second most suggestive line in the book. What's a Good Omens porn battle without some blowjob fic?

Crowley had always known that Heaven had its pride. Now he had proof. Otherwise, there was really no reason for Aziraphale's cock to be what it was.

"Are you, oh, e-entirely sure about this, Crowley?" asked Aziraphale, his voice rather higher than usual.

Crowley pulled his mouth off the angel's cock for long enough to ask with infuriating calm, "Are you?" before bending back down. Lips wrapped around the head, he took a moment to catch Aziraphale's eye, then slid slowly down on the length of it. Plump pink cheeks went even pinker. The thick vein on Aziraphale's cock throbbed against Crowley's tongue.

"Guh," Aziraphale wheezed.

Crowley drew off with a wet pop, glaring. "I swear to Manchester, angel, if you pray, I will burn the Wicked Bible."

"I won't," Aziraphale said, very meekly. "I know how it makes you itch."

With a scoff, Crowley took the angel's cock back into his mouth. His tongue lashed out, laying wet fluttery strokes against glans. Aziraphale writhed in torturous pleasure, hands bound tight to the headboard by his own infallible sense of being too polite to put his hands in Crowley's hair. For the best-- Crowley knew perfectly well what he was doing; he didn't need an amateur trying to steer for him.

 _Pride indeed_ , he thought admiringly, as he bobbed teasingly up and down on half the length, aware of how red and wet his lips were getting. It was a _very_ nice cock. Top ten for sure, take it from a demon who knew. (1) Now for his first trick...

"Er. Oh, Crowley-- I don't think-- _oh_ \-- don't think that's supposed to go _theeere_ \--"

 _'Course it is_ , Crowley thought, but didn't say it because he had just slid one long, slender tip of his forked tongue into the slit of Aziraphale's cock. He wiggled it, hollowed his cheeks, and pinned Aziraphale to the bed to prevent the resultant buck. Fingers digging white marks into the angel's well-padded hips, he continued mercilessly as Aziraphale's leg started to twitch. Only when Aziraphale let out his first, muffled scream did Crowley let up.

Wide-eyed and trembling, Aziraphale looked at Crowley mutely over the knuckle he had jammed into his mouth. Crowley grinned in a way that shouldn't have been half so frightening, considering his fangs were safely tucked away, and went down all the way with a filthy, messy slurp. It had been a long time since he'd swallowed anything whole, but the detaching jaw trick never got old.

Aziraphale had started to whimper. Getting into the spirit of it, Crowley slowly slid up and down a bit, taking great pleasure in the way the angel shuddered every time Crowley's throat flexed around him. And for his second trick--

Jaw wide open so that Aziraphale could see it, Crowley stuck his tongue out-- and out, and _out_. Slippery and obscene and prehensile, it curled down the length of Aziraphale's cock, wrapping around and around to the thick base, and _flexed_.

The angel didn't even seem to notice the astounding crack of his skull against the headboard. Astonished and delighted, Crowley went back down with his tongue still wound tight, squeezing and releasing all the way.

"Please," Aziraphale babbled, "please, stop, good, _Crowley_..."

It wasn't terribly demonic to take pity on somebody. Crowley held out for a whole six more minutes before giving Aziraphale a break.

"Still good?" he asked casually, taking a moment to rub his jaw.

"Guh," the angel said faintly.

Obviously not, if he could still form consonant sounds.

Cheerfully sloppy, Crowley swallowed him down again, humming a few bars of _Killer Queen_. Lips stretched wide around the base, Crowley poked his tongue out and stretched it downwards. Aziraphale didn't seem to feel it at first, curling down and around his balls, but twisted when it nudged past his perineum. Blue eyes shot very wide even before Crowley's tongue had found the entrance between Aziraphale's soft, plush cheeks and, without a hint of teasing, thrust in.

The angel wailed.

Human tongues couldn't do that. To be fair, neither could snake tongues. But it was _Crowley_ 's tongue, and it did what he wanted it to. Aziraphale didn't seem to mind much, either.

  
(1)Blow jobs were often the easiest way to fulfill his Lust quota and had the effect of causing huge political scandals when Crowley got caught hard at work, which, considering that the results were very funny, was quite often.


End file.
